geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cataclysm
Cataclysm is a demon level by Ggb0y created in 1.9. It is featured and is arguably the second or third hardest featured level in Geometry Dash, around the difficulty of The Hell Factory. Description This level is a Demon level, but goes beyond the difficulty of a Demon level. It is considered an "Extreme Demon", which means that it goes far beyond a Demon's difficulty. This causes very few people to be able to complete Cataclysm in Normal Mode without cheats. The level's main background color is black, with the colors of most of the objects being red or orange. Bloodbath is inspired by this level. Gameplay The level starts off with a fairly simple cube, with a few tricks. It then turns into a hard double speed wave that has tight spaces, many size change portals, and rather awkward timing. It then turns into an auto segment, briefly into a cube, and then into a very hard triple speed ship with gravity portals and many invisible size portals that require very light tapping and good transition controlling to avoid death. It changes back into a mini wave at half speed, but is easier than the first wave as it is not double speed, albeit having even tighter spaces. The player then changes into a double speed ball that requires very good timing and jitter clicks, then goes half speed and goes through very tight spaces, with a few speed changes to try and throw the player off. The ball then transitions to a double speed UFO with many jump rings, gravity portals and tight spaces that require crucial timing. This UFO then transitions to a half speed rocket that requires insanely straight flying, and also has jump rings and gravity portals. The ship then transitions into a double speed cube that needs good timing, then turns into a half speed mini cube that mostly requires a little bit of mashing, before heading into the halfway section of Cataclysm, where the player becomes a ball that needs a little bit of jitter clicking and good timing. This is normally the easiest part of Cataclysm. However, the level becomes dark and it becomes hard to see where the player is going, and switches to the cube and ship a few times before going back to a ball, which can throw off players not used to the section. The level then goes into Cataclysm's last two hard sections, which are a very difficult ship and a tight half speed wave. The half speed ship is very difficult, having extremely tight spaces, size changes. and a short double section halfway through the ship. After this ship, the level goes into the last part of the level, which is a tight spaced half speed wave. Multiple players are known for crashing here, either out of nervousness and anxiety, or just screwing it up. After this moderately difficult wave, it goes into a robot section with a secret coin, and the level ends as a ship, with the well known area that says "GBOY", the creator's name, and "U NEED TO REST", finishing with "GG" and a two block space to fly through but requires to keep straight from flying as if there were spikes before ending. After that, a hall of fame of those who have finished the level legitimately can be seen and a message of Gboy admitting of hacking it and lastly thanking Riot for verifying the level and adding coins, from which the level ends. User Coins This level has 3 user coins. The first and last ones require good timing to obtain, but the second one is fairly easy to get with good memory and straight fly. * The first coin is fairly easy to get with good timing. You must hit a blue orb, and you will get a coin. A teleportation portal will send you back on course. * The second one is probably the easiest of the coins. At the first segment in the dual ship, fly in between the spiked area to get the coin. You will exit the little space and continue the level. * The third coin towards the ending. You must hit the last blue jump and you go through the gravity portal. While in it, tap because there is an invisible orb that will take you up to the last coin. Trivia *Gboy had to hack to verify this map. However, for the harder update of Cataclysm, Riot has legitimately verified the level. *This is one of very few demon levels hacked to get the intended demon rating. *Other players like Lyra Bandicoot also had to hack to complete the map. This sparked a lot of debate which resulted in many users uploading videos on how to spot hackers of the game. *This is one of the hardest maps, the hardest most likely being The Wall by Cyrillic. However, the hardest recognized demon map is actually Bloodbath. *Riot is the first player confirmed to have beaten Cataclysm more than once, completing all three runs in livestreams, and the last one being a reverification of Cataclysm for Ggb0y to update coins into the level. **Enlil was the first who completed the level without any hacks. The others were (in order) GironDavid (May 14), Sandstorm & Riot (both on May 20), Powerbomb (July 10), Creepy Dash (July 25), GoodSmile (September 13), Maxis9 (October 15), MrKebab (November 1), Smokes (November 4), Souls TRK (December 6), TheBestSwirl (December 10), Danilkaz (December 19), Elite (December 26), R3YGA (January 1st), Garomo (January 13th), Mabby01 (January 14th), Kinso (February 5th), Quasar (February 12th), Satcho (February 19th) and Surv (February 26th) and many other players. *Sandstorm is the second player to beat the updated version of Cataclysm, getting all three coins in the process. *Cyclic has followed Sandstorm's completion, beating Cataclysm again with all 3 coins. *Brandon Larkin beat the updated version with 2 coins. *GgBoy claims he made this level to replace ICDX. Crashes *SoulsTRK crashed at 74% twice. *Cyclic crashed at 86% for moving the wave up too early. He also crashed multiple times at the dual rocket when trying to rebeat Cataclysm. *Riot crashed accidentally after the last wave segment. *R3YGA crashed at the 91% bug *SrGuillester crashed at 78% and at 93%. Walkthrough .]] . Updated version of Cataclysm with user coins and a slightly different design.]] Category:Demon levels Category:User Created levels